


i will sing you the stars

by Purpleyin



Series: Arrowverse fanworks [104]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne Lives, F/M, I don't know what brings Eddie Thawne back but he's gonna be alive and happy eventually, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, Multiamory March 2021, OT3, POV Barry Allen, Speedforce!Barry Allen, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, The Speedforce - Freeform, Triple Drabble, technically it's also pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A triple drabble for Multiamory March 2021. Speedforce Barry's POV on his future with Iris and Eddie.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: Arrowverse fanworks [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multiamory March





	i will sing you the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been super busy but determined to make something for Multiamory March so I tried a triple drabble for the prompt ‘Distance’. You can find the prompt list [here](https://polyamships.tumblr.com/post/644409530033307648/polyamships-is-hosting-multiamorymarch2021) for anyone interested.
> 
> It’s probably kinda weird since it’s Speedforce!Barry POV but I liked the concept and am glad to be able to wrangle it into exactly 300 words 🎉

Barry once spoke. Knew words. How to string them together in an order that seems almost alien now, if now were a concept that didn’t slip through his metaphorical fingers. Here is equally slippery because the Speedforce simply _is_. _He_ simply is, as he will be. Whole in a way he cannot be anywhere else.

He thinks in pictures, strings of symbols that are not really so. Not lines. Not _linear_ , he vaguely recalls. Circular signs and circular thoughts, encompassing everything he knows, will know. He still feels, so much at once. Moods that soar as the stars sing, distance meaningless to him. He thinks of Iris. Not simply as she was but as every moment she’ll be, of **everything** that makes her _her_ in his history. The swoop of what would make him smile in another dimension flourishes in his being at that.

And he thinks of Eddie. Forgetting the impossibility, the incredulity another instance of him will feel one day. For many days after that shining fixed point in his timeline that diverges from other worlds. Instead, that reality hits all at once, and feels more real in this space, with the depth of foreknowledge shadowing it. Those emotions are limitless, multiplied almost endlessly by all he is/has been witness to.

When they pull him out, everything’s out of order because it must shift back into _an_ order. He still remembers so much; the sprawl of his life – and the universe - laid before him gloriously. The stars _singing_. Every detail that he cherishes in an instantaneous collage of moments. Except, it’s too much to comprehend. Slowly, it slips away. Then Iris snaps into place and this Barry returns. Deep down though, there’s a song as yet unsung. A Barry ready and waiting for what will come.


End file.
